1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an ejection mechanism for ejecting an IC card from an IC card connector of a device.
For inputting or outputting data by inserting an IC card having therein an IC into a connector built in a personal computer or a camera, it is a conventional practice that the IC card is withdrawn by hand, or the IC card is ejected by turning an ejecting lever by pressing an end portion, this end portion projecting from a card inlet port, of a control lever linked to the ejecting lever within a card connector.
The method for withdrawing the IC card, which is inserted into the card connector and contacted, under pressure, with the contacts, by pulling an edge portion of the IC card slightly projecting from the card inlet port with fingers has such shortcomings that the IC card is difficult to withdraw due to a large withdrawing resistance, and an external impact tends to be applied to a rear edge portion of the IC card which is, in use, required to be exposed so as to be held by fingers.
Furthermore, in case the control lever and the ejecting lever are installed within the card case, the outer configuration of the card case is increased in size and in addition, an end portion of the control lever is required to be projected from the card inlet port.
The present invention has been accomplished in view of the above-mentioned shortcomings inherent in the conventional devices.